That's what I was trying to do
by blackwingscrimsonangel
Summary: This is a future based story set right after the end of high school. Kyo has been confined as promised and is thinking about his memories and his situation with Tohru. This covers Kyo’s thoughts and feelings during some special Kyoru moments in the series


**Disclaimer: **

"Fruits Basket" Manga (including tax) - $145.25 (done)

"Fruits Basket" Anime (including tax) - $86.26 (done)

"Fruits Basket" Art Book (including tax) - $22.59 (done)

"Fruits Basket" "Kyo" Plushie (including tax) - $12.95 (done)

"Fruits Basket" Key Chains (including tax) - $8.62 (done)

"Fruits Basket" CD "Four Seasons" (including tax) - $21.59 (done)

"Fruits Basket" Pictures (including tax) - A lot of Gigabytes (done)

Subscription to "Yahoo Music Engine" (including tax) - $64.80 (done)

Rights to "Fruits Basket" (including tax) – Priceless

Rights to "What Hurts The Most" & "Me and My Gang" (including tax) – Priceless

…In other words I will never in a million years own enough money to buy them.

sigh

**Authoress' Note: **

Thank you for checking out my story, I appreciate it.

This is a future based story set right after the end of high school. Kyo has been confined as promised and is thinking about his memories and his situation with Tohru. This covers Kyo's thoughts and feelings during some special Kyoru moments in the series. One-shot & Songfic (Rascal Flatts', "What Hurts The Most") Kyo's pov

Of course I wanted to use all of the Kyoru "moments" but sadly the song wasn't long enough and this one-shot would turn into a multi-chaptered fic, running for pages and pages and pages…

…and pages and pages and pages and pages and pages and pages

I think you get the point.

**Kyoru "Moments" I did use:**

**The scene in school where Kyo put's on the little possessive act on the first day of 2nd year, when he and Tohru are looking for Momiji and Haru (book 4)**

**Right after they visit Kyoko's grave, when Kyo finds Tohru asleep on the porch (book 4)**

**When Kyo's meets Tohru walking home after she's gone to visit her grandfather (who's thrown out his back) (book 12) **

**True Form (I think it is probably entirely unnecessary to tell you this, but for those of you who do not know, it's in book 6)**

**Japanese words are as follows:**

**Neko- **cat

**Key:**

_Italics: _emphasized

**Bold:** emphasized

**_Italics and Bold:_** lyrics

Any reviews/comments/constructive criticism will be highly appreciated.

He hadn't realized at first what it would smell like. He had expected the dirt, the bars, the darkness. But the caged smell of death, the scent of the blood of the other nekos invaded his nose. He had often pondered their stories, to pass the time. Here he felt closer to them, even closer then in his true form.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
**_

_**That don't bother me**_

His true form was the monster of them, but the blood, the blood was them. Their human selves, bleeding and sacrificing the same things he was now. Sacrificing life, love, humanity; without choice.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
**_

Shishou had told him few stories of the previous nekos, but he knew. He knew.

The blood called to him, he knew each of the stains, by name.

The cat did not forget.

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

He paced the walls always coming back to one particular stain, _Shizuka's blood._

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

Shuzuka, the only female neko, the one neko who'd gone through the most abuse _– and had lived the longest. _She kept to herself most of the time and only spoke to him occasionally. But she was wise and kind, he thought of her as his replacement mother.

In a way she reminded him of Tohru.

_Tohru…_

**_But that's not what gets me_**

He remembered the beginning of 2nd year, and looking for the others with her.

_**What hurts the most**_

Why the hell did she say that! That's not true! Tohru hadn't caught Uo's little remark, but his super sensitive cat ears did. And boy did it make him mad as hell.

**_Was being so close_**

_Oh yes it is._

_It is not_

_You liar._

_Shut up!_

_**And having so much to say**_

Finally, he had gotten sick of wandering all around the school and went to go ask somebody.

_**And watching you walk away  
**_

After a seemingly useless encounter with two idiotic girls, he returned, annoyed as ever…

_**And never knowing  
**_

…To find Tohru looking like an airhead while two boys stalked her like fresh meat. Finally all of his anger boiled up to the surface and he punched the wall right above Tohru with his fist; all the while sending the boys, and any others around that looked like they were interested, the evil eye.

A look that clearly said**OFF. LIMITS. **

_**What could have been**_

After his anger cooled he noticed a slightly freaked out Tohru under him and pulled back so as not to scare her further.

"Hey, don't just stand there like a doofus."

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**  
Is what I was trying to do  
**_

His beautiful flower, his sweet savior, his Tohru. He often dreamed of her.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
**_

_**But I'm doin' It  
**_

Was she ok? Did she remember him?

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
**_

_**Still Harder**_

He reflected back on their moments together, their laughter, and their tears.

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

Had she given up hope? Was she still trying?

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

He stared down at her as she slept, the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest.

_**What hurts the most  
**_

The sun set around them, the red and gold rays bringing out the highlights in her hair. She's finally at peace, he thought.

_**Is being so close**_

He could tell she had been somewhat emotionally drained about visiting the grave, even though she tried to not show it.

**_And having so much to say_**

_**  
And watching you walk away**_

"I'm sorry, okay?"

_**And never knowing**_

_**  
What could have been**_

He stayed, watching her, until she woke up.

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**  
Is what I was trying to do**_

He had to admit, she had him worried.

_**What hurts the most**_

She looked tired, much more tired then he had ever seen her before.

**_Was being so close_**

What had happened with her grandfather? Was he okay, was she? It seemed as if she had almost reached her breaking point.

_**And having so much to say**_

_**  
And watching you walk away  
**_

He didn't exactly know what happened or what was said in there, but now the priority was Tohru.

_**And never knowing**_

_**  
What could have been**_

"Tohru? Hey, are you all right?"

_**And not seeing that loving you  
**_

_**Is what I was trying to do  
**_

**_Not seeing that loving you,_**

…_And he held her to him, that brief moment before the curse ripped him from her. That brief moment, lasting for an eternity. _

_**That's what I was trying to do**_


End file.
